Cluster Headaches
by ClockWiseTax771
Summary: Elsie gets diagnosed with Cluster Headaches. This is about her life with Charles. Chelsie Terrible at summaries


Elsie was bringing silverware to the upstairs dining room when she felt a terrible pain in her head, around her eyes. She stopped in her tracks and dropped the silverware. The rug wasn't out yet and the silverware made a loud sound, making everyone in the vicinity go running to the source of the sound. Robert and Mary and Carson were the first people to arrive. Elsie had fallen to her knees and was rocking back and forth with her hands on the side of her head.

"Mrs. Hughes, whatever is the matter?" Robert asked, kneeling down next to Elsie. Carson went Elsie's other side. Elsie just shook her head, sweat dripping down her face. Robert turned to Mary.

"Call Dr. Clarkson. Now! And tell him to hurry!" Robert told her, shouting. Cora and Edith came running down the stairs when they heard Robert shouting.

"Robert, what is happening?" Cora asked, standing behind Robert.

"I don't know. We heard a loud, crashing noise and come running out. We found her like this." Robert told her, holding Elsie's hand. Carson held her other hand, Elsie squeezing tight. Elsie's eyes were squeezed shut. Mary came running back.

"Dr. Clarkson is on his way. He's bringing Isobel." Mary told Robert in a rush. Robert just nodded his head and turned back to Elsie.

"Mrs. Hughes, can you tell me what's wrong?" Robert asked.

"My head, my head!" Elsie shouted, ripping her hands from Robert and Carson and hitting them against her head. Robert and Carson pulled her hands away from her head and laid her down. Elsie started to shake her head back and forth on the floor. Robert turned to Edith.

"Edith, take Mary and go downstairs and get Mrs. Patmore and Anna," Robert told her calmly. Edith just nodded and pulled Mary downstairs. Robert turned Carson. Carson was whispering softly in Elsie's ear. Elsie had calmed down physically, but Robert could tell she was still in pain. Robert turned and smiled at Cora.

"Well, they are married," Cora told him quietly. Dr. Clarkson ran through the front door, Isobel running behind him.

"What's happening?!" Dr. Clarkson asked quickly, running to stand above Elsie's head, taking in her appearance. Isobel stood next to him.

"It's her head. She was hitting her hands against her head when we found her." Robert told him quickly, standing up while Dr. Clarkson took his place.

"Mrs. Hughes, can you hear me?" Dr. Clarkson asked, putting his hands on the sides of Elsie's head, keeping her head still. She just nodded, becoming more agitated. "Isobel, could you help get the penicillin ready, please?" Richard asked. Isobel nodded and quickly got to work. "Lord Grantham, can you help me keep her arm out and still?" Robert nodded and held her arm out. Elsie started to panic, so Carson kept her calm by talking to her about their future.

Edith and Mary ran through the Green Baize door, Mrs. Patmore and Anna running behind. Mrs. Patmore and Anna ran to Carson's side and helped to keep Elsie calm.

Isobel had the penicillin ready and handed it to Richard. Richard moved to the side and Isobel took his place. Richard slowly injected the penicillin into Elsie's arm and Elsie immediately calmed down. Richard, Isobel, and Robert stood and stepped back, giving Elsie and Carson space. Mrs. Patmore and Carson helped Elsie sit up and Anna gave her a drink of water.

"Are you still in pain, Mrs. Hughes?" Richard asked, kneeling in front of Elsie. Elsie sighed and shook her head.

"No, not anymore, thank you," Elsie told him, leaning against Carson. "I don't know what happened. All of a sudden I had a terrible headache." Elsie put her hand to her forehead.

"I think you had what is called a cluster headache. It has not been known for long, but now that it has, the only thing you can really do is either spend the rest of your life in the hospital or have to bear it. There really is no medicine for it. Is this your first headache like this?" Richard asked. Elsie nodded.

"Yes, it is. How long does it last for?" Elsie asked, looking from Richard to Isobel and back.

"It can last anywhere from 15 minutes to 3 hours. We stopped the pain, for a little while at least. But the penicillin only lasts about 30 minutes. I think you should come to the hospital to make sure and we can give you some oxygen." Richard told her, standing up. Elsie sighed again and nodded. He looked at Isobel. "Call the hospital and ask them to send an ambulance."

"Can we speak to her first, Dr. CLarkson?" Robert asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, but please make it brief. The faster we get to the hospital, the faster we can stop the pain." Richard told him, packing his bag. Isobel started to talking quietly to him. Robert and Cora walked to Elsie and sat down in front of her.

"Mrs. Hughes, please don't worry about your job. It will still be here when you get back. AS of now, we see nothing to worry about." Robert told Elsie, taking her hand. Elsie smiled.

"Thank you, M'lord." Cora leaned forward.

"Not at all. I think Bates and Anna can take care of things while you and Carson go to the hospital." Cora told them, looking at Carson and smiling.

"Of course, M'lady. Thank you very much. With your permission, I think I will take her home after the hospital and get her settled in." Carson told them. Robert and Cora nodded.

"Of course. We'll see to it that Mrs. Patmore gets dinner sent to your cottage." Robert told them, looking at Mrs. Patmore. Mrs. Patmore stepped forward.

"I'll bring it myself if I'm able." Mrs. Patmore said, looking at Robert and Cora.

"Of course you can, Mrs. Patmore. I'm sure Mr. Branson would be willing to drive you himself. He'll want to make sure Mrs. Hughes is okay with his own eyes." Cora told Mrs. Patmore. Richard stepped forward.

"The ambulance is here. We need to bring her to the hospital and get her on oxygen, otherwise, she'll be in terrible pain soon." Richard told them, directing the ambulance workers to Elsie. Robert and Cora backed away, and Elsie looked at Carson, love, and worry in her eyes.

"This changes things, you know." She told him, playing with his jacket. Carson nodded and smiled.

"I know. But we'll make do, Elsie. I promise you that." Elsie smiled. Carson leaned down and kissed her, not caring that they were in the presence of the Crawley family. The ambulance workers put Elsie on the stretcher and carried her out the door, Carson following behind closely. Robert and Cora watched, worry in their eyes.


End file.
